


Keep it Down

by Amonae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/pseuds/Amonae
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to have some fun. Bucky's just trying to keep them from getting caught.





	Keep it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Because the fic lord deemed it so. And because I need to flex some rusty muscles.

“Unf!” 

 

“Shhh sweetheart, someone will hear you.”

 

Bucky felt lips press against her brow, through the layers of hair plastered against her forehead. There was a quiver in her left leg that hadn't stopped since Steve had flicked the switch on the small device, setting her alight. It was currently nestled among dark curls, just above where Tony was sheathed inside her.

 

The large library was usually abuzz with activity, but the trio had arrived in the wee hours of the morning, Tony sweet talking reception until she was wrapped around his little finger.

 

Bucky had to tamp down on the flare of jealousy she felt. After all, it would get the gal off their backs for at least an hour.

 

Tony rolled his hips, a slow, torturous movement that did nothing but rub the toy against her clit. She started to keen when Steve licked a long, slow stripe up her spine. She didn't even realize he'd lifted the back of her shirt, and the keen turned into a breathy gasp.

 

“You're so noisy. We should have brought the gag,” Tony teased, thrusting his hips once, twice, before returning to the languid movements that were nothing but torment.

 

Bucky could feel Steve's lips quirk into a smile where they were pressed against her shoulder. “The one shaped like your cock, or mine?” 

 

The words roiled through her and Bucky had to bury her face in the crook of Tony's neck to muffle the sound that erupted from her lips.

 

“I think she likes the idea of getting caught,” Tony chimed, sounding so casual it was almost like he  _ wasn't  _ balls-deep inside her.

 

Bucky growled, even though it came out a bit plaintive. “Fuck you.”

 

“Other way around, love.”

 

Her next snide remark was cut short as the boys decided they were done playing. Tony started slow before he began thrusting in earnest, the tracks of books doing nothing to muffle the sound. Steve's right hand trailed down her back, settling on her waist where her skirt had ridden up. She heard the distinct sound of a zipper and the hot, wet press of Steve's cock against her lower back. He pressed forward, leaving a quickly-cooling trail of precum behind before he began to stroke himself. With the slick sounds and hot press behind her, and the pounding heat from below, she had all but forgotten about the vibrator.

 

Until Steve turned up the setting.

 

Bucky bit down on a shriek, tasting blood and not giving the slightest fuck. Her body was thrumming, singing, and there was no way that someone hadn't heard…

 

“I'm close,” she hissed, voice a soft rasp among the sounds of sex.

 

They didn't seem to hear her, and she let out a strangled growl of frustration. Bucky opened her mouth to speak again when she heard the soft grunt behind her, Steve spilling hot and wet over the curve of her ass. She gasped, her orgasm hitting her fast and hard, back bowing as she rocked on Tony's cock. Steve kissed her, hard, quieting any other sounds she might have made and Tony kept thrusting until she was keening with frustration. 

 

The toy suddenly stopped buzzing, and she was empty. Bucky pulled away from Steve to complain when she saw Tony stroking himself, fast and messy, his hand covered in both of their slick.

 

Bucky leaned down to kiss him, her tongue seeking, hunting. She reached down to touch herself but her wrist was wrapped in warm, strong fingers, and that hold pulled her back. She let out a noise of complaint where she was pressed against Steve's chest.

 

“Watch him.” It was a demand, not a request. And fuck if it didn't turn her on more when Steve was demanding.

 

So she kept her eyes on the movement of Tony's hand, the quick little stutters of his hips, the beautiful pleasure etched across his face. She was panting again by the time she felt the wet splash of cum against her belly, causing her to twitch and squirm in Steve's grasp.

 

They all sat still for a few moments, the sound of their breath heavy in the air. Bucky was just about to ask for more when they heard the soft sound of footsteps. In a flash her skirt was back down and she was seated on the edge of the overstuffed armchair. She could feel the spots where the fabric was sticking to her, and she knew her face was ruddy and her hair was probably a mess.

 

The gal who was up at reception popped her head around a stack, a soft smile on her face. Bucky couldn't find it in herself to be irritated that she directed the look at Tony. Tony, who was somehow looking as neat as when they came in, a large book on geography open in his lap. Steve was milling along the back wall, plucking books by their spines and then clicking his tongue before putting them back.

 

“Everything going okay back here?” she asked, her eyes flickering to Bucky for a split second.

 

_ She knows. _ Bucky thought, internally agonizing.

 

“Just peachy. Thanks! We shouldn't be too much longer,” Tony said, his smile easy and practiced. 

 

Her smile was bright, an earnest sort of grin that Bucky almost pitied her for. She was still young, naive. “Awesome! Just thought I would check in and see if you needed a hand, but it looks like you've got it under control.”

 

Tony chuckled. “Maybe next time, dear.”

 

Bucky let a sharp snarl, her eyes narrowing at Tony. Tony, for his part, seemed unphased but his hand did shift to rest on Bucky’s knee. 

 

“Well, if you need anything just let me know!” the girl chirped, oblivious to the bundle of jealousy growing in the pit of Bucky’s stomach. She trailed off, the trio listening to her footsteps until they were nearly silent. 

 

Steve let out a breath Bucky didn’t know he’d been holding and she heard the quiet sound of a zipper as he put himself to rights. The hand on her knee gave a gentle squeeze and Tony closed the book in his lap, tucking himself away and zipping his pants. “Okay love, time to go.”

 

Tony was already standing up before Bucky could protest. The skin under her skirt was sticky, her thighs still damp. She clamped her legs together and shifted on the arm of the chair. “But…”

 

“We have brunch with Wanda and Vis, remember?” Steve said as he brushed his fingers through her tangled hair, probably trying to tame the wild strands. 

 

Bucky felt her face heat up. The thought of sitting through a meal with their friends while she was still slick and wet…

 

“Okay,” she whispered, getting up and trying her best to smooth the wrinkles in her skirt. If she was lucky, things would dry off a bit before they got to the restaurant.

 

“Atta girl,” Steve smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before leading them from the library, offering a short wave to the gal at reception. 

 

As they passed, Tony’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist, his thumb stroking her hip through the skirt. He leaned in close, lips pressed to Bucky’s ear, “you’re sexy as hell when you’re jealous.”

 

Bucky’s cheeks flared, and she was fairly certain they were still pink by the time they reached their destination. But her body thrummed and her heart was still warm and trembling in her chest. 

 

Next time, they were drawing out one of  _ Tony’s _ kinks and putting it to the test.


End file.
